Money can't buy my love
by kimmiesjoy
Summary: ...but it can purchase a few of my kisses.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This idea came to me on Saturday, I swear it did.

* * *

"Just one for good luck," He whined, gripping the arms of the chair by her desk and hoisting it, and himself, closer to her. "First one of the day, set me up properly for the night...please."

She could tell from the underlying whine to his voice that his eyes, crystalline blue in the cheap fluorescent light of the precinct, would be pleading and damn near irresistible...and she really wanted to resist.

"I already told you, no!" Kate said keeping her eyes on the desk. Fingers flying over her keyboard, "And not here."

"But Kate it's..."

"It's Beckett...Castle." She hissed, her head snapping up so she could face him, "when we are here it's _Beckett_."

"It's _Rick_...Kate," He replied darkly. "Anytime, _anyplace_." And Castle watched her head lift a little more, eyes hooded with something extremely frustrating. "And this is really how you want to play it?"

She nodded, "As long as you plan on spending the night kissing other women you won't be kissing me at all. Not today." Maybe not for a while after today she thinks, blinking hard.

"It's for charity Beckett." He growled her name, her workplace keep it in line and lets not draw attention to ourselves same as always name, angrily.

"What kind of charity wants you to set up a kissing booth in your bar?" She asked giving up on the work in front of her and swivelling to face him, waiting for her answer.

He shrugged "An awesome one?"

* * *

The booth had been set up way down at the far end of the bar so she had to walk the entire length of the room to get there.

A little old fashioned wooden structure, totally cheesy and perfect for the pictures soon to grace news stands up and down _her_ city, and she glared at it.

Someone had to move the piano so they could bring in the men to assemble the thing and Kate had stared each one of them down in anger, as if it was their fault she was forced to watch this insanity as it came to life.

The Old Haunt was jam packed already, humming with the voices of eager fans, overworked staff and the participants of this little stunt. Milling about as if they owned the place, taking over their bar..._his_ bar...whatever.

Of course, under Black Pawns instruction, it's all been finely orchestrated, but that doesn't stop her making a thorough sweep of the room. Clocking who stands where and who looks suspicious, mentally organising faces...women...so very many women.

That does _nothing_ to help her mood.

There is additional security for the night, laid on at the expense of his publishers. A few beefy bouncers that Kate watched and within seconds she knows which one will go down with a swift kick to the knee.

That if she flirts with the shorter one... she shakes her head, it's almost too easy.

The fact that they closed the bar to foot traffic for the night is saving them the embarrassment of invading college students or over enthusiastic fans...aside from the ones queuing up to _kiss_ him. But the closeness is making the focus on what is actually about to happen here just a bit too intense, too surreal.

She turned with a sigh and watched the few select guests that have been invited already mingling. But her eyes are drawn repeatedly to the thirty fans that are being ushered into a somewhat over exuberant line, just off to the left of the stage. Glossy and dressed up, with their name badges and too wide smiles, stand the women who bid in the online auction.

Or won the contest on his stupid website.

And they chat openly about her..._whatever_ he is, as if they know him. Their eyes lingering too hungrily in a way that makes her clench her fists tight, her eyes narrow.

Maybe that's why she can't settle?

This feeling of protectiveness and the need to claim him when she knows she can't, shouldn't, isn't allowed to just yet. It's too strong, and stupid, and all the ridiculous arguments they have had about telling people are rushing through her mind and overpowering her from within.

And as they finish the set up, cameras flashing occasionally to capture the stages of creation, Kate gives up and moves off to one side, not entirely sure why she came. Her foot tapping in annoyance, watching him pose in front of a the "Kiss me Rick!" banner that hangs above the booth.

Something brushes her arm, but Kate doesn't have to turn to know it's his daughter. She has an air about her, a minor vibration of tension that they haven't quite gotten over yet, but the girl is seeking her out and Kate takes comfort in that.

Alexis groans, "Kiss me _Rick_ ? That's the _best _they could come up with?"

Arms folded in silence, the girls voice dripped with disdain and Kate felt an unusual urge to hug her, she won't, but again...progress.

She continued to stare at the debacle unfolding before her and every few seconds Kate could feel the girls eyes slide in her direction, but she couldn't bring herself to care about that...not when the room was buzzing and he was up there grinning like a smug jackass; standing in front of a sign that reads 'Make out with the Master of the Macabre, $100 a kiss!'

It's all fake. Propaganda, because it has been organised ahead of schedule, but it adds an authentic touch.

And right about now she would happily part with triple that amount to slap her cuffs on him, drag him home and..._Interrogate _the hell out of him.

"I'm surprised he talked you into this," Alexis commented, her eyes roaming Kate's face for signs of emotion. She huffed in shock when the only one that seemed to be playing there looked a lot like jealousy...

She was jealous ...over this? When Kate was normally so calm and aloof.

Alexis swallowed the new information, trying to digest the strangeness and the feeling that Kate being jealous was maybe a good thing? That maybe it evened them out a bit, gave her father an edge she hadn't been aware of before.

"He didn't." Kate spoke through gritted teeth, her eyes firmly locked on the blonde woman who was sidling up to him, her arm draped around his shoulder, before they paused for the camera flash.

Alexis eyed the detective cautiously again, "I'm surprised you let him then."

Kate laughed, shaking her head, "When does he ever listen to me?"

Alexis turned further into Kate her voice dropping low as she stated defensively, "He listens."

Kate gave up her eagle eyed observation and faced the girl, desperately resisting the sigh, because somehow she had said the wrong thing...again.

"About the important things sure," She acknowledged, "Sometimes, yeah he does listen. But about stuff like this?" Kate flicked her thumb over her shoulder, back towards the booth on it's little make shift stage, "...never!"

Her eyes stayed locked on her partner as he leant forwards, paused to make sure he had the charity sign in the picture before he planted his lips on the cheek of the woman waiting, the flash went off and he stepped back immediately.

The smile was there, not quite reaching his eyes, and Kate knew she was being stupid, but when his lips brushed the skin of that other woman...

"You're jealous." Alexis stated her eyes wide with amusement and maybe shock, but most definitely her father's daughter in that moment as she smirked openly.

"Nooo...no," Kate turned, found the young girls appraising gaze, clearly waiting for the lie. Kate rolled her eyes; this was just_ not_ shaping up to be her day at all, "Fine, yes!" She reached out, poking the girl in the arm. "Don't you dare tell him."

Alexis smiled not quite fully but enough. "...We'll see." She said smugly, twisting on the spot watching her Dad.

Kate looked away. "Just remember I own a gun." She grumbled.

Alexis barked out a surprised laugh, shocking Kate enough that when she spun, and found the girl snickering, a grin erupted unbidden across her own face.

Kate tipped sideways, nudging Alexis with her shoulder, before turning her attention back to the booth.

When she lifted her head, still smiling as she looked to see who he was pressed up against now, Kate found him alone, his blue eyes wide as he watched her laugh with his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thank you for such a lovely response to this :D

* * *

After about twenty minutes Kate realised they hadn't actually started the event, they were just up there taking publicity pictures and she grumbled watching as Castle took his cue from a photographer and hopped off the stage heading her way.

"You two seem...chummy?" He said, coming to a stop just in front of her.

"_Chummy?_"

"Yes, you and Alexis," He grinned, reaching for her.

Kate shrugged, feeling pleased with herself that she could put that look on his face. "We found we have a mutual appreciation for mocking you."

It was meant to be a dig, a little poke to vent her annoyance but he just kept on grinning. And even to her own ears it came out sounding like a twisted compliment directed at his personality. And it made her want to do more than poke him; in fact her handcuffs were suddenly burning a hole in her back pocket..._again_.

"Well, I knew you'd had to have _something_ in common." Castle stepped forwards again, his hand at her elbow, fingers warm and firm as he guided her into an alcove.

"It's a start." Kate acknowledged with a reluctant grin, leaning back against the wall. His touch ridiculously calming to her even as it started off that heady thud in her pulse.

"It's a _good _ start." He nodded eagerly, his eyes heavy with longing as he watched her.

"Don't make it more than it was Castle," Kate hedged not wanting his hopes too high up, poking him lightly with the tip of her finger. Kate dropped her eyes, finding it harder than she thought possible to open up to him about his daughter, to look at him and worry she could hurt him, "She thinks I'm trying to steal you." She muttered quietly.

Castle moved closer humming, his hands sliding, distracting, his voice soft, "You've stolen my heart."

Kate lifted her head in shock and it was silly and cheesy and if it hadn't been for the complete sincerity burning through his beautiful blue eyes she would have laughed.

His hand was warm, ghosting along hers with a barely there touch and she looked down, mesmerised as his fingers moved, "We will just have to agree to disagree." He murmured softly when she shook her head. Darkly teasing as he stepped into her, tried to pull her closer. "You have stolen my heart, completely and utterly..." He smirked watching as she swallowed his words slowly, "Just not the part that belongs to my daughter, she knows that."

He watched the words take root, weaving a tender path through her subconscious until her fingers eased, dropped and curled around his forearms stroking lightly. Her eyes open, not just blinking at him but clear, sure and gentle with promises and words neither of them had voiced yet.

A myriad of colours and emotions, memories and longing playing through the green and brown, calling him forwards.

Without conscious thought his hand drifted, ghosted her bare shoulder, slid up over the heated thud of her pulse, her neck, to her cheek. His palm covering half of her face in a whispering caress, fingertips tangling in the hair above her ear, Castle smiled and let his thumb sweep across her bottom lip.

She shivered under his penetrating gaze, shuddered under his touch and shattered around the no longer deniable reality of his love. And when she put the pieces of herself back together, watching his steady descent towards her body, each one of them contained a little bit of him.

Each edge less sharp, less defined, slotting together gently.

With a heavy breath leaving her chest, Kate felt her eyes dart repeatedly between his lips and the swirling blue above, torn between contemplating the touch and bathing in the way he saw nothing but her.

He moved, impossible slowly, his eyes locked, his fingers hard at her elbow but so very soft over her lips as he kept them moving, tracing fire over the bow and arch of her mouth, marking his path, his intentions clear.

A kiss here, here and here with his fingers before his mouth would be on her repeating the action.

Kates eyes narrowed, falling into slits of focused desire as she battled to keep them open and she waited...waited until he was in breathing distance before she put her hand over his face, one finger to the middle of his forehead and she pushed him away. "Nu-uh Castle."

Kate grinned watching his face dance in surprise.

"Why?"

He may as well have yelled 'tease' the way he said the word and she couldn't help but laugh, a soft HA of triumph that hid the way her heart was still pounding erratically through her chest.

The man was a devil with his fingers, his eyes, his love in general and she knew she was fighting a losing battle to keep one step ahead of him...so sometimes she stumbled on purpose, just to let him catch her.

But not here and most definitely not now.

Kates eyes moved to the stage so very slowly, letting him follow her line of sight until it lingered over the women sipping complimentary drinks. Fantastic, now all of his fans, desperate to kiss him, would be loosened up, less reserved and ugh...

She let her annoyance have free reign, her eyes dark and stormy and the gaze she levelled him with should have brought him to his knees, "That." She growled pointing.

He pouted, far too sure of himself when she dropped her hand, "But I..." She made a face cutting him off, but he ploughed on, "I agreed before we..." He waved his hand between them, "started this...and it's for charity...I felt...obligated."

"Obligated to_ kiss_ other women?" Kate tilted her head, hands falling to her hips and eyebrows rising high on her forehead as she waited on him. And it wasn't funny...it wasn't, but her lips were quirking, moving on their own, a smile forming against her will.

"Yes." Castle replied, and suddenly he was laughing too.

After everything they had been through, now they were together and _this_ was what they were fighting about. It felt refreshingly mundane...ordinary for once.

"Yes I am obligated to..." He grinned mercilessly, eyes crinkled and so very proud of himself "How can I possibly_ deny_ the fine women of this city?"

Kate rolled her eyes, lips still kinked to one side. "It's just so_ hard_ being you." She grumbled, shoving him hard and stepping around his body. Her hand trailing, nails sharp across his chest in a deliberate tease before she walked away.

Clicking her heels and ridiculously hot as she strode off, Castle's eyes burnt into her back, followed the long lean line of muscle down, down...

Unable to tear himself away from the retreating sway of her hips, his eyes landed on her ass and he let out a contented sigh. He took a mental picture and painted it over with memories of her leaving his bedroom in exactly the same way...naked, before he pushed off from the wall and went back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Kate looked up she almost ran across the room and mounted the stage in shock.

Lanie!

Lanie freaking Parish, prancing across the stage with a massive grin and an extremely low cut dress that caught the light in a sparkly way the photographers were just going to love.

And Kate watched, her eyes widening by the second as Lanie pulled a $100 bill from her cleavage and snapped it between her hands. The woman gave a suggestive wiggle, her laughter ringing out across the bar, claiming the attention of those around her.

As eye after eye fell to the stage and Kate felt her nails digging painfully into her palms, Lanie stepped up to Castle, holding out the money dramatically. The second his fingers connected with it there was a blinding flash, a beat, and then another when Lanie offered him her cheek.

Kate felt insane, ridiculous, it was Lanie up there, playing to the cameras and her hands were clenching, her chest tight. What the hell was he doing to her? They had only been together a week and already she was...

The camera flashed, white light suddenly binding and intense as it ricocheted from the mirrored surfaces, the framed photos that still hung on the walls.

Kate scrunched her eyes and focused more forcefully, folding her arms tightly across her chest.

Lanie leant in, her face turned away, but at last second she spun reaching for him and grabbing his cheeks, pulling his face towards her fast. She kissed Castle full on the lips with a resounding **MWAH **that echoed loudly around the enclosed space.

They broke away from each other giggling, Castle's eyes wide and his cheeks surprisingly flushed, looking stunned for a second but pushing it away. He flung his arm casually around Lanie's shoulder and they both turned grinning widely at the cameras, the white flash going off again and again.

It took a few minutes, a few poses, some name taking before Lanie returned to Kate's side, slinking past the bar and grabbing a complimentary cocktail along the way. Judging from the dark way Kate was watching her, the way her lips remained pursed into the thinnest of lines, she was going to need the alcohol.

She grabbed a spare and arriving at Kate's side, she held it out in offering. Kate said nothing, her hand extending slowly for the drink which she then set untouched on the table next to her, before refolding her arms. She planted her feet, staring at Lanie as she waited for an explanation.

The tiny M.E just rolled her eyes, not unused to the famed and, frankly, rather _loved up _looking Kate Beckett Death Glare. "Ahh sweetie," she said shaking her head, "You wana scare me you're gonna have to put a little less _jealous girlfriend _and a lot more _badass detective _into that look you're trying to use on me."

Lanie lifted the glass to her lips, watching Kate simmer over the brim and she drank deeply, slowly from the cocktail glass before she rolled her eyes again and said, "Will you please speak before you have a stroke."

"What the hell was that?" Kate growled, seething in annoyance and frustration, "Do you have any clue what ideas you have just given all those other women?"

Lanie's eyes opened wide, and her glass hit the table with a little more force than was probably necessary as she turned on her friend, "First off, don't use that tone with me." Lanie admonished dropping her hand to her hip, catching the flare of defiance, then pain and finally guilt in Kate's face. "And second," Lanie said, her voice softening just a bit, "it is not my fault you are over here all grumpy jealous secret whatever the hell you two are, when you could be over there kissing that man."

"But I..."

Lanie shook her head, "You know they only asked him to do this cos they thought he was single right?"

Ok no she didn't know that.

"Well he's not!" Kate growled again.

"And whose fault is it that no one else knows that?" Lanie chuckled knowingly, annoyingly, before turning on her heel and leaving Kate to stare up at the stage, and her still pink cheeked partner.

* * *

His eyes trailed her steady progression around the room. The soft fall of her hair and the way the light danced off of her skin, making her glow and holding him transfixed.

Beautiful.

She was poised and graceful, and it made him ridiculously proud when she stopped, chatted with someone and moved on as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

He knew from experience it wasn't, but she seemed to have borrowed his facade, the fake smile and easy laugh, drawing people to her, gently keeping them at a distance. Moving on quickly, not missing anyone at the same time, she gave them each a few seconds of her time with ease and practise.

But then she turned and saw him watching.

Her fingers curled once, the smallest of waves before she lit up the room and melted his heart with her smile.

Then someone tapped her elbow and she turned, called away and distracted. But his decision was already made.

He walked slowly across the stage, smiling at the staff as they brushed past, nodding to people he didn't know who had been supplied by the book company until he found who he was looking for.

He introduced himself, held out his hand, and set his plan in motion.

* * *

The first woman he kissed was older than Martha, kept talking about her grandkids entering her in the contest, teasing her for her vast collection of everything he had written.

Castle pretty much had to convince her to let him press a quick peck to her cheek before she blushed crimson and fled from the stage.

* * *

Two, three and four were all blonde, all squeaky and all far too Castle's traditional 'type' for Kate's liking.

But they all moved along pretty fast so she made her peace with it...kind of.

* * *

Six lingered.

Wearing a red dress that was too tight, her hair shiny and smile wide...and she lingered.

Her hand on his arm and his chest when she moved towards him, barking a laugh so loud and fake that Kate jumped, her teeth biting down hard against her lip and she took an instinctive step forwards.

A hand fell on her arm and she turned to find his daughter shaking her head, "He's got this." She said her voice flooded with years of experience, years of watching him at things like this, just on the edge...and Kate suddenly felt a rush of warmth for the girl.

Then Alexis dropped her hand and she muttered something under her breath that sounded a lot like_ tramp _ before she stepped to Kate's side, her eyes on the stage, and Kate kind of wanted to pick her up and spin her around.

But she resisted the urge, nudged her with her shoulder instead, and felt oddly...relaxed.

Then her eyes flicked _back _ to the stage.

Kate watched in fascination as Castle, with a great deal of gentleness, brushed the woman off thoroughly. Shaking his head when she tried to lean in and whisper, ignoring her when she pouted. He set her back, holding her at arm's length before he gave a signal, a quick flash of his eyes to a member of staff, and the lingerer was ushered away.

* * *

At ten they paused, took an official break and he hopped off of the stage heading for Kate again.

He grabbed her elbow and tugged her, ignoring her huff and "what the hell Castle?" Pulling her after him until they were in a quieter corner.

Then he dropped her arm and clapped his hands together in excitement. "Kate, I have an idea." He stated with a grin so wide Kate felt her stomach drop away suddenly, sensing an impending scheme. "You gotta promise to hear me out before you say anything...ok?"

Kate opened her mouth once, twice, not sure of what to say, drawn in by the happiness, the exuberance. Her brow furrowed deeply and she nodded slowly "O...kay." She said, hoping she wouldn't regret it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: 14 is a woman I hold dear to my heart, I live that woman's life...duct tape and all...just sadly not the Castle/Beckett elements...alas...

* * *

"So, you...agree?" He asks, more than a little surprised.

"I didn't say…that." Kate hedges, holding up a finger. But it's not an out and out NO!

"But, you get why it's perfect?" Seriously...surprised she's considering it and now he's…confused.

"I wouldn't say...perfect, but yes." She smiles softly, "It's not rocket science."

No of course it's not, but he has to check, "And you're not...?"

Kate slides her hand over his where it rests on the wall, "It's not..." She sighs slowly, "I'm not...saying no...But I do think you should check with..."

"Really? Not just a spontaneo..."

"Might be a bit much?" Kate tilts her head; surely he knows better than she does and she watches as Castle thinks it through...plans.

Castle drops his head, looking down at their joined fingers, shaking his head at the wonderful, amazing woman whose thumb is skirting his knuckle in gentle sweeps.

"Hmm"

She takes a breath at the noncommittal sound he makes but she doesn't ask forcing him to check again, "So?"

Kate rolls her eyes and it's the final confirmation he needs, because, even though they are swirling in sarcastic circles at his neediness, her eyes are soft. And the smile she gives him as she walks off is thrown casually and sweetly over her shoulder.

Just for him.

* * *

11, 12 and 13 are triplets, actual _freaking _ triplets, each one wearing a t-shirt with a letter on it so when they stand with him, side by side for their group photo - Castle and triplets, he's gonna have a field day - they spell out **O.C.D**

Obsessive Castle Disorder.

Kate covers her face with her hand and she doesn't know whether to roll her eyes or laugh.

* * *

14 is the cutest thing she's ever seen.

Or, more appropriately, _heard _because this isn't really the place for small children, but the woman on stage holds out the Derek Storm Graphic Novel and says she will double her donation if instead of a kiss for herself he signs the book for her twelve year old son.

A massive fan at twelve...Oh the poor woman, Kate smiles, she must be living with a mini version of the man himself judging from the tales she tells of duct tape, remote control cars and secret missions.

Of course being Castle he not only signs the book but hugs her too, kisses her cheek and gives her something else to take home to her son, Kate can't see what it is but makes a mental note to ask him later.

* * *

15 is fast.

A rush, a squeal, and a pink cheeked woman launches herself off the stage.

Why can't they all be like that?

* * *

16 kind of reminds Kate of herself.

Around the time she - and he still doesn't know this - took the day off to go to one of his book signings.

She's shy, about 20, with her dark hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, and though she looks like she hates the attention of the cameras and those watching her, she clearly sees the moment for what it is. A once in a lifetime opportunity that she can't pass up.

Kate feels her eyes suddenly drawn to Castle, and she can't begrudge the girl that feeling.

Images of his face, dark and feral with want, flash through her mind and her skin feels suddenly damp and her back twinges like she's just been slammed into a door. Her lips tingle with remembered kisses as the memories of_ it's now or never and I can't let it be never_swamp her fully.

And just for a second she's back in his loft that very first night and her heart is pounding out a thundering storm that she traps against her chest with her fingers.

So no, she can't begrudge the girl the look of delight that burns brightly on her face.

Because Kate knows, whilst she mirrors the girl's expression, the feeling that rushes through her own body will last longer than a fleeting publicised moment.

It will last forever.

* * *

17 through 20 she can't really pay attention to because Espo is standing in front of her blocking her view and moaning about Lanies little…stunt.

Considering they aren't 'together' together, Kate wonders if he's making too big a deal out of the whole thing.

But then, oh, wow...

How much of a hypocrite does that make her?

Because, technically, she and Castle aren't 'together' together.

In the eyes of each other, sure fine, committed...

Committable, she thinks when she looks up and he's...miming or dancing or..._something_ with a Nikki Heat action figure?

Where the hell did that come from?

When did they come out?

And why hasn't she got one?

Castle twirls the doll as he waits for the next picture to be set up, attaches the tiny plastic arms to the shoulders of - Kate squints a bit to see properly - a Derek Storm doll and makes the little plastic couple dance across the table.

Kate shakes her head.

He's ridiculous...he's adorable. He lifts his eyes and smiles directly at her and…ugh he's too damn sexy for his own good.

And she smiles back.

But in the eyes of the world, nothing has really changed.

They stand side by side, partners, co-conspirators.

They flirt, they banter, they bicker.

They moan and they fight.

No one knows what happens when the elevator doors close.

They don't see the way his fingers run reverently through her hair. They can't see how at home her hand is when it curves around his jaw.

They don't feel what she feels when her finger skims his, hands sliding together around that first cup of coffee.

Because things have changed.

Now they kiss.

A lot.

They touch.

When they are alone, they reach for each other without holding back. And as Kate watches him hold the hand of 22 or 23 - she's lost count now - something warm unfurls in her chest.

She wants to reach for him _in public _.

And his plan, a little publicity for the books if she...stands in line, stands next to him on stage, she suddenly sees for what it _really _is.

Kate lets her gaze slip from Esposito, ignoring the stage completely for once and looking instead for his daughter, and she realises maybe the girl isn't the only one in need of _reassurance_.

Kate sighs and she thinks.

Hurts her own head as she thrashes it all out in seconds.

Debates and dilemmas, demands, annoyed teens, angry press, disgruntled fans...severely...seriously severely pissed off...well just about everybody.

Everybody that _doesn't _matter.

Catching the eye of the same organiser that Castle spoke to earlier, Kate takes a deep breath and nods her head to one side, letting it be known that she wants a quiet word...

Then 24 attempts a _Lanie _and all hell breaks loose...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one. Thank you for reading, reviewing and alerting :D I hug you all

* * *

His hair is mussed, he's covered in lipstick and he looks a bit dazed, but he's fine.

"Seriously Kate," He shakes his head, reaching for her hand under the table and squeezing it tight, "I have never seen someone move that fast before."

He's melodramatic, so he's more than fine, but she squeezes back anyway. She likes that he seeks out her touch for comfort so she can help him forget all about...

"She...was like... some sort of mutant beast woman..."

Or not.

"She...mounted the stage and threw herself at my face." He sounds so _traumatised_ ...and it really was _nothing_ , she watched the whole thing as it happened. She would have stepped in if necessary, hell Ryan and Esposito would have scrambled up there and body blocked if he had been in any real danger.

And of the two of them she kind of loves that he's the disgruntled one, the one who takes it as a slight on their secret relationship.

"MY FACE!" He crows again.

Ok, maybe it's not about their relationship...

Kate makes a strained noise, biting her lip, fingers gripping his tight as she tries not to laugh.

"One minute I'm leaning forwards, the next she's going for my throat..."

"That isn't what happened Castle." Kate smirks.

The woman barely got her hands on his shoulders before she was yanked away by security.

"And her hands..." He looks up at her in horror, eyes wide, "She was...and...The chair tipped backwards...and I was falling..."

Mainly because he jumped away from the woman so fast he sent the seat sprawling backwards and tripped over his own feet.

"MY FACE, Kate!" He barks. "She threw herself at. MY. FACE."

"Your _face _is just fine Castle." Kate says reassuringly, mocking him just enough that she doesn't sound too sappy by reaching out and patting his cheek... a little harder than she should.

He pouts, "Just _fine_?" He tilts into her retreating hand, chasing the caress. "Not ruggedly handsome?"

Slapping his hand away as it climbs her thigh under the table Kate rolls her eyes, wonders if she's going to spend the rest of her life in a dizzy rotation of her pupils and jumps to her feet. "Don't push it Rick." She smirks, before shoving away from the table and leaving him to sulk.

* * *

25 is watched very very closely and her eyes dart in panic. Her hands shake and her kiss just about misses his cheek.

* * *

26 is hot.

Gorgeous in fact and yeah, Kate falters for a second, head tilting, eyes lost as she scans up the tight denim curve of what must be the 6 foot...hmm 6 inch bulk of a man who is practically lifting Castle off his feet.

* * *

27 is another little old lady.

He does seem to attract a wide variety of followers. And for some reason that makes her proud, happy and...

"I hear you're going up?" Alexis questions gruffly from behind her and Kate jumps, spinning and almost knocking the girl over.

"Sorry," She scrunches her nose, catches the girls arm. "Clumsy today." Kate's eyes flick back to Castle still talking to the tiny little woman, bending right over to hear what she says.

"Admiring my Dad?" Alexis raises her eyebrows, almost laughs and then realises what she just...

Oh god.

"Forget I said..."

Kate waves her hand, "Forgotten..." She smiles, "And yes."

"Hmm?" Alexis waits, pretending she doesn't know what the older woman means.

Kate feels her smile drift into something softer.

These fierce, tender hearted Castles, what the hell are they doing to her?

"Yes, I am going up." She nods towards the booth, "On stage...with him." Kate grimaces, suddenly nervous.

"Gonna make it worth his while?" The teen asks, tilting her head.

Kate splutters, "What?"

Alexis steps closer, her eyes hard but not in the way they had been she first caught them, the morning after, in his kitchen. She folds her arms, blinks steadily before she speaks, "I...He's my Dad."

Kate nods. Not entirely sure she can do much else.

"My problem isn't _you _..."

Kate's face must react in some way, some muscle twitch she can't control, because Alexis lets her mouth fall open in shock before she laughs.

"Ok, it's a little bit you, but I'll get over it." She brushes it aside so easily, Kate's heart hammering in her chest, and she really is Castle's daughter that she chooses here and now to have THIS conversation.

"My problem is the secrecy." Alexis leans away, flicking her wrist towards the stage, "He's..." She sighs, but Kate beats her to it.

"He loves me." She states quietly.

Alexis snaps her head back in surprise, really really resisting the smile that wants to force its way onto her lips. "Yeah...he does. So I ask again. Are you going to make it worth his while?"

* * *

30 is stepping up to him.

And she's waiting on the side of the stage because she's 31...and oh god.

Kate drags a hand through her hair, and there is clapping and voices that she doesn't register.

Then Castle is speaking, the quaver and tone of his voice breaking through the din she created in her own head. He turns, holds out his hand and the first words she hears as she steps from the shadows, both internal and stage right, is her name.

"...Katherine Beckett."

Her heart thuds but her feet move and he might have been simply gesturing for her to join him on stage, but she snags his hand and gives a bone crushing squeeze, refusing to let go as she slides into his side.

He pulls their joint fingers out of sight, happily not letting her go either and whispers sideways, surreptitiously, out of the corner of his already curling lips, "Smile for the cameras."

There is just enough of his own annoyance laced through the words, enough knowledge that he too finds this just a smidge too cheesy, that Kate feels herself relax.

She hums her agreement, lifting her eyes to look at him before she smiles widely.

Then she turns, dropping his hand, instead reaching for his face.

It's not a publicity stunt or a jealous need to claim what's hers.

It's not reactionary or simple.

But it's not hard either.

It's not for the considerably large charitable donation he had to make to get them to sign off on this.

It's not about the conversation she had with Lanie, or Alexis.

It's not really even about the books anymore...

Her fingers curl through his hair and his eyes shine at the intimacy of the gesture. His ears slide under her palms and sighing tenderly, softly, Kate leans up and into his chest.

Tip-toeing to reach his mouth so she can press a gentle kiss to his lips she feels her eyes flutter shut.

He parts around her warmly, opening but not seeking, sharing the kiss, _their_kiss.

Their good morning kiss.

Their goodnight kiss.

Their - Hey I love you, it's Tuesday at three in the afternoon and you're just standing there looking adorable and did I mention I love you - kiss, that they seem to have perfected in just under nine whole days of doing...this.

And the cameras are flashing, or fireworks are going off.

White blinding light catches at his face and reminds her of lightning sparking outside his bedroom windows, and she pulls back, swamped with memories and smiling happily.

And when the pictures appear in the paper, if the kiss doesn't confirm what has been suspected, insinuated, for years.

The look of sheer joy on her face gives them away completely.

**The End.**


End file.
